disney_games_voice_soundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in North America in 2015. It was released in Japan in 2015. Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “''Disney Magical World 2”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of 'Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2' (which should be 'Disney Magical World 2' if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. A release date and price for 'Disney Magical World 2' coming on October 14, 2016. Gameplay 'Disney Magical World 2' is a life simulation game following the player throughout Disney-themed worlds. It retains some features from its predecessor including building furniture, clothing, and using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat and Disney characters who never appeared in the first game will be featured in the game as well. Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip Chipmunk *Dale Chipmunk *Clarice Chipmunk *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Scrooge McDuck *Pete 'Three Little Pigs' *Practical Pig *Fiddler Pig *Fifer Pig 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Geppetto 'Fantasia' *Master Yen Sid *Magic Broom 'The Three Caballeros' *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *Black Shade Card *Red Heart Card *The King of the Hearts *The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Aurora *Phillip 'The Aristocats' *Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Luimere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog 'Hercules' *Hercules *Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz 'Frozen' *Anna *Elsa *Olaf *Pabbie *Marshmallow 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Worlds *Castleton:'' Magic Kingdoms World *''Dwarf Woodlands:'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs World *''Wonderland:'' Alice in Wonderland World *''Hundred Acre Wood:'' Winnie the Pooh World *''Atlantica:'' The Little Mermaid World *''Hawaii:'' Lilo & Stitch World *''Arendelle:'' Frozen World Sound Files *Disney Magical World 2/Create Sound Files *Disney Magical World 2/Upload Sound Files Unused Voices *Disney Magical World 2/Unused Voices Videos Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Ansemlo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip Chipmunk *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Chipmunk Voice Sounds *Disney Magical World 2/Voice Sounds Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Magical World Games